An Alternative View from a Lost Girl
by nibby9
Summary: A new camper arrives with a fresh slate and an unknown past. Undetermined and alone, she watches through the years as the arrogant 'Percy Jackson' arrives but soon this underestimated girl will be more important than ever first realised and her heritage proves to be more shocking than first thought. Starts before the Lightening Thief and moves through the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **I just found this story on my computer, not quite finished but getting there Hope you enjoy – please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

_Screaming. All I could hear was screaming. Shouts and roars of monsters and people fighting for their lives and the clanging of swords echoed around the walls. I couldn't see because everything was blurry but I could make out the raging fire to my left and I could feel its heat and wrath even from the far distance that I was away from it._

_Two people were stood closest to me but I couldn't see who they were. More screaming. I just wanted it to stop. It was a man and a woman from what I gathered but it all happened too quickly._

"_ROBIN!" One of them screamed. A flash of light. Darkness._

* * *

I suppose I better start at the very beginning, well, the first thing I remember anyway.

I was 8 years old, I think. I felt tired, I was exhausted – I couldn't even open my eyes. At first it was as though something was clogging my ears because I couldn't hear anything except maybe a faint humming. My eyelids were heavy and I didn't have the strength to open them but I was confused and I wanted to know why I was like this.

My senses were dulled and my brain slow so it took me a while to realise that I could now hear faint voices, but it was like I was swimming underwater. They didn't sound right and I could only barely make out some of what they were saying.

"...get here? ...satyr?"

"No."

"...you sure?"

"... not have survived..."

By that point, I couldn't concentrate any more. I just wanted sleep, to rest. I stopped trying to comprehend what I was hearing and instead, slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke sometime after – how long, I didn't know. I felt better now, almost back to normal except I still felt tired and sluggish, like I'd been woken up too early. I was more alert now but I had given up trying to understand what the voices were saying before. I'd missed most of what they were saying and I didn't understand what they were saying half the time anyway.

The first face I saw, after sitting up groggily, was a teenage boy. What I thought was a teenage boy. He wore really weird clothing but apart from that he looked pretty much normal.

"You're awake, that's always a good sign." He said smiling, I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. Having never seen the boy before, I was wary at first.

"Right... um..." He trailed off, smile drooping slightly after seeing my cautious expression.

"Well, let's start with names first – let me introduce myself. The name's Frederick and no, that does not mean Fred. Frederick." He said quite sternly but then his face softened to a small smile. I could see that he was waiting for me to tell him my name but I hesitated.

"Don't be worried or scared." He said kindly, putting his hands around mine in reassurance.

"You're safe here." He looked me straight in the eye when he said it and I could tell that he meant every word. I decided I could trust him. I don't know why but by staring into his chocolate eyes I knew that he meant me no harm.

"Robin." I said in a small voice. He smiled broadly, happy that I decided to trust him.

"Well, Robin, do you know where you are?" Frederick asked with a serious tone.

I shook my head slowly. Only now did it dawn on me that I was in unfamiliar territory. I had no idea where I was and that scared me. It scared me a lot.

He must have seen the panicked expression in my eyes because he held firmly onto my hands and began to tell me not to worry. I felt safe with him and my worry soon eased slightly but I was still a bit shaken that I was somewhere I didn't know.

"Okay, let's try a different approach. Do you know _how_ you got here?" he asked

Again, I just shook my head. I could feel the panic rising up my throat. Why could I not remember anything? It made me frustrated as well as terrified.

"That's fine, that's fine." He assured but I could tell that there was something he was holding back.

"Um.. right..." He scratched his head as if wondering what to do next. It was then that I really began to look at him. He had curly brown hair that was quite long and a bit of stubble on his chin but what really stood out were his two chocolate eyes. They were deep and kind, young but mature. I studied him carefully as if trying to find the missing link, like something wasn't right...

"Okay... I think it's best if I just tell you just to give you that peace of mind. You're at Camp Half-Blood." He paused as if those words were meant to mean something but I just stared back at him blankly. He quickly moved on.

"Now, this may come as a shock to you so I'll start slowly. Have you ever heard of Zeus?"

I shook my head yet again. That threw him. He looked at me dumbfounded as if it was something that was so obvious.

"Poseidon? Athena? Hermes? Artemis?" He questioned. After my confused expression he muttered something like _'what do they teach them nowadays?' _but he had quickly gone back to what he was talking about with a big fake grin that I think was more for his benefit than mine.

"Well, basically, they're Gods. The Greek Gods, as known to most people. Myths, legends. But they're not. It's a bit hard to comprehend, but these Gods, I assure you, are alive and kicking today. I would have shown you the orientation film but in your current state and lack of knowledge, I think that it would have just confused you even more." I could see he was trying desperately to sound like he wasn't crazy but there was something about the way he was talking. Something earnest that made me believe him. Or at least listen to him.

"What I'm trying to say is that these Gods sometimes come down from Olympus, that's basically where they live, and sire children with mortals. Oh, that's normal people by the way – did I mention the Gods were immortal? Oh, never mind... Anyway, basically – you're one of these children. You're half-blood. Sorry to put it bluntly."

I might have mumbled something like '_it's fine'_ or something like that but I didn't remember as I was starting to feel a little light headed, struggling to cope with this sudden bombardment of information. The weird thing was though, that although all of it came as a complete shock, some part of me wasn't. I wanted to scream or cry, I wasn't sure which, I was so confused but so frustrated that I could remember nothing at all.

"That was a lot for you to take in at once, I think I'll leave you to get some rest." Frederick decided, getting up to leave my bedside.

"No!" I said quite loudly, unwilling to let the one person that I kind of knew here leave me by myself.

"I mean, please don't leave..." I said quietly.

"Okay." He smiled, sitting back down on the chair by my bed – it was then that I saw it. I think I must have looked a bit taken aback because Frederick noticed and followed my gaze. Where there should have been his feet, there were hooves.

"Oh... right, yeah – whoops... heh.." He laughed nervously as his cheeks were begin to turn a little pink.

"This is probably a good time to tell you that I'm a Satyr – basically, half goat." He said like it was one of the most normal things in the world.

"Maybe you should get some air..."

After I had gotten my head around the whole – 'he's part goat!' – thing, I followed him out of what I found out was the infirmary and into the rest of the camp. By this point I was in the state of mind where nothing else could shock me but of course, the minute I stepped outside, yet again I was in awe.

It must have been about mid July because the Sun was blazing down from above and everywhere I looked I saw people dressed in orange T-shirts that said _'Camp Half-Blood' _on them. Stranger than that was the fact that most of said people were doing some kind of fighting or other potentially fatal activities.

A group of girls and boys nearest to me were fighting each other with swords while another were all lined up doing archery and each time were all getting bulls-eyes. As I walked around some more, I watched more people fighting with swords and knives as well as a few others in hand to hand combat and other equally dangerous activities. If you didn't have your wits about you walking through this place, you'd get skewered alive in seconds.

Watching all of the children and teenagers doing this made me suddenly quite nervous. What kind of camp was this? I still didn't know what I was doing there in the first place or even how I got there. So far that morning I had woken up with no memory of anything but my name, had been told that some supposed Greek Gods were alive and to top it all off, that I was one of their children. Yeah, this _really_ wasn't going to be a normal day.

I was led by Frederick, after he'd explained each of the different types of training everyone was doing, to a number of cabins in a semi-circle. These weren't your average camp cabins though, each of the 11 there were all vastly different to the next but were all stunning in their own way. He brought me to the one that looked like the most packed cabin – filled with the most campers.

"This is Hermes' cabin. He is the God of messengers and travellers as well as being the messenger to the Gods." _Right._ I thought, trying to keep an open mind. I was still trying to get my head around the whole 'Gods' thing.

"This is where you'll be staying until you are claimed by the Gods. If you're one of Hermes' children then you'll stay here but up to when-" He stopped himself and sighed. "_if_," he corrected, "you're claimed this will be your new home."

I peered through the doorway into the cabin. It was the most old and worn looking of the cabins because, as Frederick explained, of its use as a home for all unclaimed demigods, as well as the children of the minor gods. Although there was nobody in there because they were all out training, clothing and other personal belongings were scattered everywhere inside and all of the beds were full but before I could look anymore, Frederick had began walking away and I quickly followed.

"We'll get your accommodation sorted right after you've talked to Chiron – he wanted to see you as soon as you were well enough. Chiron is our activities director here at camp – oh and by the way, don't be worried if Mr D is there, he's the camp director, just ignore him and you'll be fine." He smiled, holding my hand as we walked up to the big house.

Chiron was nice when I met him. Of course, the whole centaur thing was a little bit of a surprise but that's the way my day was going so I just went with it.

"Hello Robin, I'm Chiron as you probably know, the activities director here at camp half-blood. Now I wanted to see you because of your... unusual... arrival at camp two days ago.

Frederick, here, found you collapsed just inside the gate but we weren't expecting you like we are the other demigods. You see, most people like you, we find and take to camp where it's safer away from monsters that try to harm demigods. We send satyrs like Frederick out across the country to find them and bring them safely back. But you... your an anomaly. Practically no demigods know about camp until they're brought here or have been told about it by their parents and certainly none have made their own way here without us knowing about it. You just appeared, basically, on our doorstep.

From what I've gathered, you are at as much of a loss as we are at the moment but do not fret my child, we will get to the bottom of this mystery and camp will become your home where you will learn to survive against the threats that endanger people like you. Now, is there anything that you can tell us that will give us an idea as to who your Godly parent is. We know that you are a demigod because you survived the nectar and ambrosia given to you in the infirmary – no mortal would have."

I shook my head, suddenly very scared again. I couldn't even remember my parents. Chiron sighed but looked at me kindly.

"Do not worry, we will find out some way or another. Now I think it would be best for you to get acquainted with your fellow campers. They will show you the ropes here at camp. Welcome to your new home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After my meeting with Chiron, Frederick had brought me back out to the cabins. I suddenly felt really nervous, my heart was beating faster and faster – _what would they think of me? What if I just didn't fit in? What if I'm not a demigod at all?_ It took a lot of effort to push the thoughts out of my mind before I stepped into Cabin 11 where the chatter immediately stopped and people turned to stare at me.

It was as if I had just walked into a funeral reception dressed as a pink bunny rabbit.

I gulped, my cheeks flushing a bright red as the numerous pairs of eyes bore into me.

"Regular or undetermined?" A voice piped up from the back of the cabin

"Undetermined for now." Frederick replied – everybody groaned.

"Hey!" he scoweled "That's not the kind of attitude you should be having to a fellow camper now is it? Robin meet Cabin 11 – Cabin 11 meet Robin."

"Hello Robin." The cabin droned in a monotonous voice.

"See – that wasn't so hard was it?" The satyr said cheerily "Now, um... Alpha – help Robin settle in here will you." A tall girl with brunette hair sighed and stepped forward with her eyebrows raised, looking me up and down as if sizing me up to see how long I'd last.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I turned to watch Frederick wink at me as he left the cabin, leaving me alone with my new roommates.

Alpha was different to the other girls in the Hermes cabin – the most obvious reason being her striking looks that didn't seem to fit with everyone else. She must have been undetermined like me, or must be the spitting image of her mother, because unlike most of the others who had sharp noses, slightly upturned eyebrows and mischievous smiles, she had an extremely pale complexion with striking blue black eyes that were full of mystery and an expression that was... well, I couldn't read her expression at all...

"Will you quit staring at me!" she huffed giving me an expression like thunder.

"Oh, I'm really, I- I didn't mean to—" I stammered under her stormy glare. She just rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just forget it. I just don't particularly want to be lumbered with an undetermined, that's all."

"Sorry." I mumbled. I suddenly felt angry at whoever my godly parent was for leaving me to be just shoved to the side and called _'undetermined'_. I didn't know that I would be perceived as a chore or a pain either.

"Well come on then, let's just do this as quickly as possible. I'm guessing Fred told you the basics then."

"Yeah but—"

"Good, first though you'll need a weapon so you can go off and train." _So you can just dump me morelike. _I thought, disliking this Alpha girl more and more each second.

She brought me to what must have been the armoury – she hadn't actually explained anything to me yet but from the numerous weapons everywhere, I was pretty certain.

She brought me to a box of swords first and literally told me just to put my hand in and grab one.

"You'll know if you have the right one for you." She told me cryptically. Whatever that meant.

I hesitantly placed my hand in the box and grabbed the hilt of the nearest sword, trying desperately to not slice my hand open. After pulling it out and holding it in front of me I felt no different. I was just standing there with a sword. I began to worry about what sort of camp would let an 8 year old girl have a full length sword anyway.

"So..." Alpha started as if waiting for me to reply but I didn't know what I was meant to say.

It was a sword. That was about all I knew.

"I guess not then." She grabbed the sword out of my hands and shoved it on a nearby rack before telling me to do it again. This process happened about 5 more times before we both gave up and I was told that maybe sword fighting wasn't my thing.

I was told to try archery with the Apollo kids after but we hastily left after a few _small_ mishaps with the whole "aiming" thing.

A few hours later we had both given up trying to find any kind of weapon to suit me and Alpha had defaulted to giving me sword as a compromise.

It was only then that I realised I didn't know what the other girl's chosen weapon was. Because everything was new to me, I was really interested in almost everything.

"It's just a sword." She said simply, quickly unsheathing part of a beautiful dark silver sword that was unlike any I had seen in the armoury but as soon as she had pulled it out, she had sheathed it yet again and looked away as if embarrassed or like it wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"It's just a sword." She repeated. I let the subject drop.

Just then, a conch horn sounded across the camp and people began leaving their training and cabins.

"Finally! Dinner." Alpha said, I struggled to keep up with her as she sprinted to what I guess was the dining pavilion.

After being whisked away so quickly by Alpha earlier, I hadn't actually met anyone else from the Hermes cabin. Once I had sat back down after dropping the best part of my food into the fire – something that I didn't really understand because no one seemed to have been kind enough to explain to me – and listened to a short speech from Chiron, I sat next to a girl who didn't give me a second glance. I would have sat next to Alpha seeing as she was the only one I knew but she had sat as far away as possible and I knew how to take a hint.

I began eating my meal in silence wondering if this was what would happen every meal time while I was at camp (which I gathered would be _quite_ a long time) when a boy suddenly sat down next to me.

He was a lot older than me but he had a kind smile which made me feel a bit better because I was feeling kind of rubbish at the moment.

"Hi, I'm Luke – head councillor of the Hermes cabin. You looked a bit lonely so I thought I'd join you; I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all." I replied, smiling knowing that at least there was one person who was trying to be nice to me.

We got talking and I was glad that I had at least made one real friend at camp. He was nice to me and didn't think that just because I was undetermined – a word I was getting quite annoyed about hearing – didn't mean that I was any less that the others who were claimed. I found out a little bit more about him as well. He said that he had arrived at camp 3 years ago with a girl called Annabeth who was a daughter of Athena. He had also mentioned briefly another girl called Thalia and something to do with a tree as well I think but he dropped the subject quickly and I knew better than to pursue about it.

Before I knew it people were getting up to leave.

"If you need any help at all round here kid, don't forget that I'm here."

On my way back to cabin 11, my clumsiness took the better of me and I walked straight into a girl who was about two years older than me.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry!" I apologised, blushing profusely.

"Don't worry about it" she mumbled, rubbing her shin where I think I accidently kicked her.

The girl had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes that had a kind of you-really-don't-want-to-get-on-the-wrong-side-of- me feel. I realised that this must be Annabeth that Luke had talked about.

"Are you Annabeth?"

"Um, yes... do I know you?" she asked me, I shook my head with a small smile.

"No, but Luke told me about you. I just arrived so I'm in the Hermes cabin." I explained

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Well, I should probably get going..." she said hastily

"Yeah, me too. Sorry about bumping into you..."

"Not a problem..."

"Robin" I smiled

"Robin. See you around"

I watched her as she half-limped to cabin 6, still feeling quite guilty about my utter clumsiness. I had managed to drop, bash into or at least damage almost everything that I'd come into contact with that day but as I watched her leave, I couldn't help but think I'd be seeing her again sometime.

Back in the cabin I realised just how tired I was and quickly went to bed in the hope that maybe after a good night's rest I might remember _something_ about who I was. With difficulty I was able to slip into a fairly peaceful slumber. Not for long.

I found myself in a place that was pitch black and freezing cold but there was a horrible uncomfortable heat from below that must have been coming from a raging inferno beneath me. All of a sudden I could hear voices all around me, screaming and shouting and crying in pain, it was almost too much. I felt like I was drowning in the souls of the people who were shouting at me like they were crushing me but something pulled me back.

I could still hear the voices but it was like they were far away but I could hear them getting nearer each second that passed.

"You must be strong child!" A powerful voice boomed all around me, the shock made me scream and fall over backwards.

"Who are you?" I screamed into the dark after I had pulled myself up. The voices were getting nearer.

"Be prepared. You do not belong now. You must change it." It hollered and echoed across wherever I was. And then it was gone.

Suddenly, I was jerked forward into a dimly lit space, a lone figure stood in the centre of a massive cave. I couldn't see who they were because I was looking from the back but all I could tell was that whoever he was, he had black hair. However much use that would be.

As quickly as I had gotten there, I was gone, back in the place filled with the voices which had almost reached me. I heard them all screaming for help, like they were being tormented. Hearing them all at the same time was driving me insane, I couldn't think.

And then I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 Years Later_

I hadn't had any dreams like that since that day 2 years ago, thank goodness but as to my identity – I still hadn't a clue. Nothing much had really changed over the years; I was still rubbish a sword fighting and pretty much everything else at camp apart from Ancient Greek which I was actually quite good at.

Apart from Fred (who was back out searching for more demi-gods) I found it hard to make friends in the Hermes Cabin in the first summer so I had asked Chiron whether I could go to school once term started. It was a lot harder for me compared to other campers who had parents on the outside and who actually knew who they were but by some fluke of nature I had managed to get an athletic scholarship to a boarding school in the City.

It was called _'Long Island City School for Sporting Excellence'_. What a mouthful.

During the first few weeks there was nothing out of the ordinary - a few bullies here and there but nothing too bad. It all changed during the final semester when a new boy came.

We'd met during English class when we were both placed in the 'supportive group'. Basically, it meant that we were separated from the rest of the class because we were both terrible at English. I thought it was a bit harsh singling us out from everyone else and making us look like idiots. It's not our fault we're dyslexic after all.

We got talking after we had both decided that there was no point trying to finish reading the book we were meant to because it was near impossible.

"I'm Robin." I smiled

"Will." He grinned. He was about my age of around 9 and had sandy blonde hair and... purple eyes? Strange, I thought. But even if they were purple or not they reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it...

"So, what do you do? I'm taekwondo myself but I don't mind a game of football every now and then." His words went in one ear and out the other and I must have looked like a gormless weirdo because he gave me a questioning look.

"Huh?"

"What sport do you do?" he repeated, grin plastered on his face again.

"Oh, you know, a bit of this and that..." Truth is, I didn't actually have a particular sport that I was amazing at but camp had trained me well enough over the summer for me to get in.

"Oh cool! Have you ever done..." We carried on the conversation for the whole of English until the bell went for our next lesson which was my second favourite, PE.

Unfortunately, that day we were playing a game that reminded me a lot of capture the flag (each team had to try and get past the other to steal a basketball that they were defending) but this meant teams and teams meant me always being picked last despite being probably one of the best at sports in the room.

Sure enough, I was picked last again but luckily for me I was on the same team as purple eyed Will who seemed to be nice enough so far.

When the game got started, I quickly darted around my opponents, skilfully dodging them all before I was able to sprint to the other end of the field before the rest of my team.

I groaned when I saw that they had placed all of the largest and scariest members as defenders which under normal demi-god circumstances would have been fine but I had already been sent to the principal before for unnecessary force during games and I was reluctant for that to happen again.

_Stupid mortals_, I thought before sprinting towards the basketball. I would have made it as well had it not been for a massive Cyclops storming onto the pitch from beside me.

_Yay_, I thought dryly. And we were going to win as well.

I don't know what the rest of the class were seeing through the mist but whatever it was was scary enough to make them all go running as fast as they could out of here. All except Will. _Great._

I was about to grab my sword to tackle the oncoming monster before I realised that I didn't have it because I was in my PE kit. Grabbing a nearby branch from a tree at the bottom of the field I swung it will all my might at the beast's head. Its roar was near deafening but it didn't disintegrate like I thought it would. _Bummer._ I tried again but it just grabbed my measly branch out of my hands and snapped it in two. Now I was left defenceless against a Cyclops.

Then something really unusual happened. After trying to sprint away to buy me some time, I chanced a glance to see that Will was ok but when I looked he wasn't there. Taking a quick look at the Cyclops, I saw that it had stopped and was currently tangled in a mess of vines pulling it down, trying to latch onto whatever they could. Eventually one I think managed to snap its neck or something because it just disappeared and turned into dust, revealing a fairly shocked Will stood behind where it had been.

"So..." I said with a slight smile "I guess you're the son of Dionysus"

I'd decided that it was probably better for us to go back to camp now, thinking that it might not be the wisest choice to go back to school and so after a quick IM to Chiron, we headed towards camp.

Will had settled in far better than I had when I first arrived but we still stayed friends after. I suppose I'd expected some kind of recognition or something from Mr D for bringing one of his sons safely to camp but instead I got nada. I suppose I was a bit hopeful.

I'd showed him the ropes after a while we'd become really good friends. I tried to stay out of my cabin and stay with Will as much as possible with him being the only one who seemed to actually like me (_not _in that way). Alpha was alright but she just avoided everyone.

The following year we had managed to persuade Chiron to let us try for two scholarships to a different boarding school in New York for the next year and luckily we'd both managed to get one. I was a bit puzzled as to why Will wanted to go to another boarding school because I knew his mum lived in New York but I was happy for the companionship all the same. Even better – no monsters attacked us that year! Life was great. Was.

We had arrived back a couple of days ago but already I knew there was something wrong. Every so often you would hear snippets of a conversation

"...stolen.."

"prophecy..."

And every time it would make you feel uneasy inside so when Chiron announced that there would be a game of capture the flag on Friday, we all rejoiced – something to take our minds off things.

Apparently the Athena cabin had won another 13 times while we were back at school so we were all determined to make sure it didn't happen for a 14th time.

Annabeth came over to train when Will, I and a few others were practising. She was currently kicking all our butts when a satyr – Grover?.. I think... – walked over with a boy in tow. He must have been new because I had never seen him before so when I took a water break I studied him closely.

He had black hair and sea green eyes and looked quite tanned as well but I couldn't shake a weird feeling of recognition. I'd never seen him before so it must have been nothing...

I could see he looked fairly uncomfortable and weighed down by his armour as well as the fact that he looked amazed at everything he saw – definitely new.

I turned my attention to Annabeth who looked kind of... I don't know... interested? by this new boy who ever he was with an expression that I'd never seen her wear before but as soon as the boy and satyr left it was back to training hard. Again, I'll reiterate the fact that I was terrible at sword fighting so when I left, I was battered and bruised and cut everywhere. I'd only ever trained with Annabeth a few times because she usually just practises with her siblings but whenever I had I had always left wishing that I hadn't.

Friday came too soon after that painful session but whether I liked it or not we were playing capture the flag.

The new boy, Percy I found out, had joined our cabin being undetermined like me. There was something that was different about him but I wasn't sure what just yet. He immediately became friends with Luke and showed off his talents sword-fighting. I had watched them practise before and that was the first time I'd seen someone so new disarm our councillor. I was really glad he was on our team.

I was placed on border control with a few other Hermes kids and everything was quiet for a while. We fought back against those who'd managed to get past the main defence group but when you're fighting against children of the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy then it's very unlikely that there isn't some secret battle plan that we won't know about until it's too late.

After a while, we were all sweaty and tired but the game was still going on because neither team had managed to capture the other's flag yet.

_SNAP_

A twig snapped and I turned around at once. I could barely make out a few figures in the neighbouring part of the wood past the clearing we were currently in running towards the stream. I motioned to the rest of the patrol to follow, having been the only one to see the opposition.

By the time we had left the wood, we immediately knew something had happened.

Everyone was crowded around a figure on the floor that I recognised to be the new Percy boy but then I saw what had left everyone else gobsmacked.

Craning my head above the people in front, I saw Percy's wounds healing as what looked like water crawled up his arms and legs, giving him enough strength to pull himself up off the ground.

A bright flash appeared suddenly above his head, confirming all of our suspicions. Percy was the son of Poseidon.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy to see someone else claimed. For two years I had been left feeling unwanted and unloved by whoever my godly parent was. Surely they'd feel sorry for me if they knew what had happened – how I didn't remember anything from beyond 2 years ago. Watching that trident shimmer above his head, something made me feel the need to get away. I barged past the people behind me, getting a few angry glares while doing so before I sprinted to my cabin and shut myself away.

The next few days flew by but I was still in a bad mood since capture the flag. I don't even know why.

Everyone was talking about Percy non-stop and I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed of his popularity. After being here 2 summers already – people still didn't know my name.

And then he went and got a quest. Of course he did. I was starting to dislike him more and more each day. He was really arrogant I thought even though most of the other girls, especially the daughters of Aphrodite couldn't stop going on about how fit he looked and how brave he was to take on a minotaur and how sad it was that his mother was taken to the underworld.

Don't get me wrong - that it really sad but what about me? I couldn't even remember my parents. I know who my mom is, who my dad is. Where's my sympathy? I don't have an identity. I just have a name.

That's why I really didn't like Percy Jackson. Because everything was about him.

He left with Annabeth and Grover sometime in the next couple of days. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't care.

Sick of all the talk about the quest and the lightning bolt I needed someone to talk to. It was past curfew so I couldn't talk to Will so I went to the next best person.

"Hey Luke." I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" he said, turning away from his beloved computer to face me.

"Nothing much, I just needed someone to talk to." He signalled for me to take a seat next to him

"With all the talk of Percy being the son of Poseidon and the lightning thief-" Luke's eye twitched slightly but I didn't notice "-I just wanted to ask – do you think I'll ever remember who I am?"

He gave me a brotherly smile

"Sure thing. Don't worry, you'll figure it out at some point, just give it time. Robin, trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now forget about worrying over being claimed. The gods are stupid. They abandon us here and never speak to us even though we're their children. They're selfish so don't ever feel like you need to rely on them for something. You're better than that. You can be who you want to be without any stupid Olympians getting in the way. So trust me on this – you'll be alright."

Of course, everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering whether Percy would do it – whether he'd find the master bolt and return it before the summer solstice. And when everyone found out from Chiron that they'd done it – the camp was buzzing. Percy this, Percy that. I was sick of it.

When they arrived back at camp they were given a hero's welcome and I decided to gin and bear it because there was no point being bitter about it. It was just the way things were.

"Congratulations!" I said half-heartedly to the three as they walked to the dining pavilion.

"Thanks!" Annabeth replied, with a quick turn of her head then she was straight back to her conversation with Percy.

I stopped where I was in anger. Well that was rude. I shook my head and walked on in silence determined to not let annoying Percy take up any more of my time. He wasn't worth it.

I ate my meal like an outcast, not wanting my thoughts to be interrupted by anyone. Unusually, I actually wasn't. I looked up and the whole Hermes cabin looked really sad but guilty and embarrassed. It was only then that I noticed the daggers all the other cabins were giving us. Now, I was really confused. I looked down the table to find Luke and ask him what was going on but he wasn't there. Luke was always there.

"What's going on?" I asked Alpha, being the nearest person to me, with a frown.

"Don't you know? It was him. Luke. He's the lightning thief. He betrayed us."


End file.
